Back Again
by lalalagron
Summary: One shots based on the new glee club I've created. Will be centred  on Lydia, Rachel's daughter and Jack, Puck's son, so that's why they are the character things.
1. Introduction

So I've paired up most of the glee club and gave other members imaginary people to be paired with.

Quinn and Puck's kids: Arianne and Jack- Twins

Sam and Rachel's kid: Lydia

Brittany and Santana's kid: Nadia

Tina and Mike's kids: Richard and Zack.

Will and Emma's kids: Taylor, Rachel and Bradley

Artie and Marina's kids: Maya and Kaden

Mercedes and Daniel's kid: Ryan

Finn and Lisa's kids: Kady and Melody

Kurt and Blaine's kids: Charlie and Arabella

Jesse and Madison's kids: Tyler and Jacob

Terri and Christopher's kids: Natalia, Alette and Flora-Twins.

This will just be a bunch of one shots about the new glee club, but I'm gonna use itunes shuffle to determine the theme of each one. And yeah.


	2. Hit Me Baby One More Time

Lydia rolled her eyes at the boy who was sitting across the room. He was talking animatedly to Nadia, but she knew better than to believe he actually liked her.

Lydia Evans was a star, like her mother, the female lead of glee club and was unstoppable in her goal to become as successful as her mother. She was blonde like her father but had the eyes of her mother, people loved her. Unlike her mother, she didn't get slushied, mainly because of her now ex boyfriend.

Jack Puckerman was the supposed bad boy of the club, normally he wouldn't care if his girlfriend was off being perfect, because normally he wouldn't even have a proper girlfriend, it was just sex. But Lydia wasn't just some normal girl, she was amazing, she made him care. She didn't care back though, that's what hurt him the most.

He broke up with her because all she did was focus on her career, she wouldn't have much time relationship, she told him that various times, but after the fifth cancelled date, Jack was over it, and he broke up with her. She had cried for about a week, with breaks when she went to school, but pulled herself together before the next week.

Lydia looked back at Mr Schue, still here after all these years. Her mother, Rachel had told her so many stories about glee club, so she just had to join. She liked it, a lot, it was nice, especially when her boyfriend decided to join, but she was just sad now, she even thought about quitting.

The bell rang and everyone started to get up, Lydia grabbed her bag and books and was heading out the door when she was stopped by a pair of hands dragging her back into the classroom and closing the door.

"What the?" She shouted and then noticed Jack staring at her, his blonde hair messed up and a frown on his face.

"Look, if you are here to make me more sad or something, please just leave me alone, you've done enough" Lydia felt the tears well up and she choked on her words.

"Lyd..." Jack began. "I'm not here to do that"

"Then why are you doing this to me?" She shouted looking away.

"Because I _love_ you" Jack let the words out and then walked towards her, to hug her.

"No, you can't just, say you love me, and think it's alright, you broke up with me, you made me let you go, how do you think this is going to work if I'm hurt all the time and just when I stop crying, you come back and say you _love_ me?" She shouts again, now sobbing.

"Fucking hell Lyd, why do you have to complicate things all the time? We can move past this" He said, running his hand through his hair.

"_Me_? Complicate things?" She screeched. "Are you friggen kidding me? You're the one who breaks up with me and then comes back a week later saying you love me"

"Yes, you, you can't get over it, I want to move on, be with you and you seem like you don't even like me at all, and your being kind of a bitch!" He shouted then covered his mouth. "Lyd I didn't mean that... I"

"Just leave me alone" She said, storming past him.

"Fuck!" He shouted as she slammed the door.

Xxxxx

"Pa?" Jack called through the house.

"In here, whaddya want?" His father called from the garage.

Jack walks though the house, waving at his mother who is baking cookies with a smile on her face. He reaches the garage and looks down at his dad who is fixing up his car, yet again.

"I broke up with Lydia last week" He said, taking a seat next to the table.

His father came up from under the car. "You what? Why the fuck would you do that, I thought you loved her!"

"Language" His mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry" He shouted back.

"She never has any time for me, and when I told her I loved her, she cried and walked away because I may have accidently called her a bitch" He explained moving his arms around and making faces.

"You called her a bitch? Dude, you are screwed, the best I can think of is do something really fucking romantic and beg for forgiveness"

"_Language_" Quinn shouted again.

"Sorry" Puck shouted back.

"I guess so..." He then stood up and walked to his room.


	3. If We Ever Meet Again

Arianne was chewing on the end of her pen when Maya walked into the room. Glee club wasn't exactly for the popular, so when the familiar light brown curls and cheerio's uniform entered, she almost fell over.

The girl smiled at the club and then caught Arianne's eye. The girl smiled seductively. Arianne's eyes widened and she looked around, but no one had seen it, they were all too busy talking in their groups. Maya took a seat beside her and turned to say hello.

"Maya Abrams" She held out her hand.

She nearly turned away and pretended nothing had happened, but the voice in her head told her to give the girl a chance, and the voice was usually right.

"Arianne Puckerman" Arriane replied nervously letting her hand drift towards the other girl's.

She shook her hand and smiled at the girl. "So, what can I expect while here?"

"Singing, dancing, Mr Schue attempting to rap?" Arianne laughed, trying to calm down.

"Oh sounds like fun... I can't wait to hear you sing" Maya winked.

"And I you" She nodded.

Maya then turned to the front and waited for Mr Schue to begin. Arianne had trouble controlling the thoughts in her head, she had never been attracted to a girl before... she was from a Christian family... her mother would think it was wrong. But this was out of her control; she had a crush on Maya that was growing by the minute.

Xxxxx

After the lesson Maya stopped her in the hallway.

"So, what made you join glee club?" She asked, making Arianne stare at her lips.

"I-I like to sing... my parents were both in it" She managed to get out. "Why did you?"

Arianne crossed her arms as Maya laughed.

"Well, I love to sing... and-"She stopped midsentence. "You'll find out the other reason later"

"What else do you like to do?" Arianne asked nervously.

"Dance, read, kiss..." She looked into her eyes.

"Oh, well, I-I better get to class" Arianne looked around franticly and went to turn away.

Maya grabbed her arm. "Call me or something, I bet we can have a lot of fun together"

She then smiled, and placed a piece of paper in Arianne's hand and walked away with more swing in her hips than normal.

Arianne opened the paper to find a fair bit of writing on it.

_It's not illegal to like a girl you know; I think we could have some real fun._

_Xx_

_-M_

On the other side was what would probably be her phone number.

Arianne sighed. "Oh great"


	4. That's Just What I Like

Rachel hadn't been to a club in months after her and Noah had broken up, she found a good place in New York where no one would know her name and was ready to dance the night away. She stepped into the place with a smile on her face for the first time in a while and headed straight for the bar.

She took a seat and checked her phone quickly, no messages, no missed calls; it looked like Noah really was over her. The bartender approached and she didn't look at his face.

"Can I get like a beer or something?" She shouted over the music.

"Rachel Berry?" The man said.

She looked up to find a familiar blonde head of hair, blue eyes and almost perfect smile. "Is that, oh my, Sam, what are you doing in New York?"

"Well, what does it look like, I work at this club" He said, shrugging and leaning on the bar. "The real question is what is the famous Rachel Berry doing in a club like this?"

"Oh... well, I'm here because I need to get away from life for a while." She smiled.

"Nice answer" He said, passing her a beer.

"How did you recognize me? I've got on way too much makeup... and I'm older now, I look different don't I" Rachel, flattened her hair, frowning.

"Your necklace" He laughed.

"Oh" She said, looking down.

"Also the fact that you have a little gold star clip in your hair, but really, you look absolutely amazing, so different from when you were back in high school" He smiled that irresistible smile and Rachel gave up.

"When do you finish?" She asked, hurriedly.

"Uh, you're in luck, 20 minutes, I got someone to take over for me today, cause I had a date" He said, checking his watch.

"Oh... a date" She looked down again, trying not to frown.

"But I can always cancel, I don't even like her" He said.

Rachel looked up at him under her lashes. "Good"

She sat there for the next twenty minutes and Rachel texted Brittany, her roommate, to leave the house, but make sure it was presentable.

When he finished, she gabbed him by the collar, and kissed him as hard as she possibly could.

"Um, Rachel, what was that?" He said. "Not that I didn't like it"

She bit her lip. "I want you. _Now_"

They caught a cab home and Rachel pulled him into the apartment almost ripping her dress and his jeans and shirt off.

Xxxxx

Rachel woke up early that morning and sat up, pulling a sheet to cover her naked body. She checked her clock, just after seven am. For a few moments she considered leaving and going out for a few hours and waiting for him to leave. But for some reason she didn't want this to be a one night thing.

So instead, she got up to make breakfast.


	5. Misguided Ghosts

Melody had gotten home early that day, since glee club was cancelled, and Kady had dropped her off saying something about watching Ryan at football practice. She stepped inside quietly, taking off her coat and putting her keys on the table quietly. She entered the kitchen but then stepped back hiding behind a door in the hallway.

In the kitchen, she saw her mother, as she would have expected, but she was not with her father. Sitting on the bench and kissing her, was Marina Abrams. She choked back a gasp and walked into the kitchen, holding back any tears. She stood there with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" She stood there glaring at her mother.

Lisa jumped back and shouted flattening her clothes.

"Mel, what are you doing at home, why aren't you at glee club?" She said, looking around.

"You're cheating on dad... with... with a woman? With a woman, who already has a family, who are you? Because you are not my mother, she would never... do anything so horrible to our family, because she loves us." Melody screamed, letting herself cry.

"Honey please, this is private, you don't understand" She said, walking towards her.

"Don't touch me. Even a little girl would understand this, you are cheating on dad and you don't care about our family... and I'm telling him, h-he deserves to know "She said, moving back.

"No! Don't tell your father, do you want to break up this family Melody; is that what you'd like? Because that's what will happen" She shouted.

Marina stared at the two of them, horrified. She then grabbed her bag and rushed past Melody, holding back any tears.

"No it's not gonna be my fault, it's yours, dad isn't smart but he's smart enough to realise who to blame" Melody then stormed to her room, closing the door.

Xxxxx

Once she heard the front door open, she crept out of her room and stopped her father in the hallway. She hugged him quickly then pulled away to look at him, wiping at her eyes which were probably red and smudged with mascara and eyeliner.

"Melly! What's wrong sweety? Did Zack break up with you?" He said, looking worriedly at her.

"I-No, It's about mom" She said breathing in.

"What is it?" He frowned.

"She's cheating on you... with Marina Abrams" She said.

Finn closed his eyes and moved his hand to his forehead. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm serious Dad! She is!" She shouted, not believing how he was acting.

"Do you hate your mother or something? Why would you lie about something like that?" He said, shaking his head.

"I'm not lying, she did!" She shouted as he walked past her.

"Why are you trying to ruin our family Mel, just go stay in your room for a bit" He said.

Melody walked back into her room and sat against her door, sobbing. What was wrong with her father, why didn't he believe her? She breathed in and reached for her diary, and scratched a word in there.

_Alone._


	6. Sparks Fly

Lydia was staring at her hand intertwined with Jack's when the new assignment for glee club was announced. They were to sing about exactly how they feel, to find a song that explained everything they felt. Her head shot up and ideas started popping into her head. She focused on only one. She would sing about Jack. It would be perfect.

She pulled out her notepad and started to jot down song ideas, they hit her faster than lightning, she had trouble keeping up with her own head and her hair was falling into her face. She heard Jack chuckle and gently move her hair out of her eyes while she wrote. She smiled to herself; she didn't think there could be a better boyfriend.

She suddenly came across the perfect song. Her head popped up and she smiled at Jack. The bell rang and he watched the rest of the glee club leave.

"I have football practice, you wanna watch today or..." He asked as she stood up, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

They waddled forward before she answered. "Are you kidding me, of course I'm going" She laughed. "I just have to go home quickly and grab my laptop; I was going to look at some things with Kady and Arabella"

He kissed the top of her head. "After we could go to the park or something?"

She thought about it, but then decided she would practice her song instead. "Not today, I've got something important on" She turned around and smiled.

"Alright" He kissed her softly. "I love you Lyd"

"And I love you" She smiled to herself as she walked back to his car, which he had started to let her drive.

Xxxxx

Lydia stood in front of the club and finished the song, staring right at Jack. "_Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you, smile_"

She waited for a few moments as the club clapped, giving her smiles. Jack stood up moved towards her and kissed her.

The club laughed and clapped harder. Jack pulled back and smiled at her. "Babe, you are amazing, you know that?"

"Maybe" She said, giggling as he pulled her into a hug.


	7. Stay

Kady sat in her room, staring at the phone. She had been waiting for a while now; she just wanted him to call, to tell her it was alright. They had arguments all the time. But a few days ago was the worst. She remembered in clearly, and cried at the thought of him shouting at her.

_"So, Jacob told me something pretty interesting today" Ryan was sitting on the end of the bed, on the floor, while Kady sat behind him on the bed, watching him draw._

_"Really, what?" Kady said, putting her arms around his neck and leaving her hands on his chest. _

_"He said he saw you and Kaden... together" Ryan put his sketch book down and looked up at her. "That's not true is it..?"_

_"Well yeah but-"Kady was cut off by Ryan shooting upwards, pulling Kady's arms off him._

_"So your cheating on me? What the fuck Kady? When did you think you were gonna tell me huh? After I said I loved you? After I told you everything I fucking felt!" He shouted._

_Kady winced at his words, starting to cry. "I-I"_

_"You nothing, we are done Kady" He said, and then stormed out._

_She stared at the door for a few moments before trying to call him about ten times, the one time he picked up, all he said was 'leave me alone' then hung up._

Suddenly she was ripped from the memory, she heard the familiar ringtone. She almost tackled her desk, grabbing it off and flipping it open.

"Hello?" She said, wiping her eyes.

"Kay?" She heard the voice but it wasn't what she wanted, she closed the phone and stood up to lie on her bed.

Xxxxx

Ryan stared at the phone, Maya was standing on the other side of the room, frowning.

"You should call her" She said.

"She hates me" He said. "I'm an idiot"

"No, you got confused, and you can always fix things like this, you just have to make it up to her" She said, handing him the phone.

"You call her, and ask her if she'll talk to me, if she does, I'll take the phone" He said.

Maya clicked on her number and started to call.

"Kay?" She said.

She then frowned and put the phone down.

"She hung up" Maya said.

"May, just leave, please" He said staring at the picture on his wall of Kady that he'd drawn on their third date.

"Sorry" She said as she made her way out.


End file.
